


Arrow of Mistilteinn

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Anime, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Christmas, Christmas Party, Comedy, Cute, Embarrassment, Fangirls, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Humiliation, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Seasonal, Short & Sweet, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: At Goha 7th Elementary’s Christmas bash, Saionji Nail pays Kamijo Tatsuhisa back for daring to touch his face.
Relationships: Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa/Ohdo Yuga, Kirishima Roa & Kirishima Romin, Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta, Ranze & Rinnosuke (Yu-Gi-Oh!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Arrow of Mistilteinn

Arrow of Mistilteinn

Author’s Note: An early Christmas fic. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairings: Accidental Yuga x Rook, Roa x Getta tension.

Summary:

At Goha 7th Elementary’s Christmas bash, Saionji Nail pays Kamijo Tatsuhisa back for daring to touch his face.

* * *

“Mistletoe?” Yuga looked up. And for a shorty like Yuga, it was a _long_ up that couldn’t be reached if he stood on a chair.

“Huwd that get thur?” Rook said while chipmunking the struffoli Mimi prepared.

“Uh oh! You know what that means!” Romin almost singsonged. Cutting herself off before she did because she’d totally botch it.

“Kamijo Tatsuhisa and Yuga-san must kiss!” Ranze wrung her fingers together.

“Vi-Vice President!” Gakuto gaped along with Rinnosuke, mortified she was acting so disorderly.

_Is Ranze-kun drunk? According to Atachi-san, the eggnog was non-alcoholic! Who can you trust if you can’t trust the only adult in the room?_

“D-do we have to?” Yuga meeped.

Rook slapped his hands down on either of Yuga’s shoulders, uncomfortably (for Yuga) resolute. “Can’t be helped. I’m not too positive about it myself, but those are the rules, Yuga.”

“Then I’ll invent new rules! Like Rush Duels! Rush, uh, RUSH CHRISTM–!”

Rook gift-wrapped their lips.

The females squealed, except Mimi, who fired an unvoiced “ _Children_!” toward the roof.

“Boooo…” Roa pouted. “I’m jealous! Getta-chan, let me borrow you for a second!”

“Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha?” Getta babbled as Roa invaded his personal space.

Ushiro and Romin quivered at both of them.

 _Not Roa-sama!_ Mimi, in her fangirl fury, went Maximum Mode and stabbed the tea sandwiches into the Christmas cake.

Underground, in Haven, Saionji Nail watched the gathering unravel on his computer. He’d been plotting this since Goha HQ, when Kamijo Tatsuhisa had the stupidity to touch his face.

Sebastian turned up his massage rollers. “Well done, Nail-sama.”

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,” Nail articulated sans tune. “Make the Yuletide gay.”


End file.
